Wounded yet, out of mind?
by sakura343
Summary: Syaroan comes back to Japan after 3 years, to try to confess his love to Sakura but 3 years of no contact doesn't really help because HOEEE?! Sakura has a boyfriend??? S+S and a little of T+E but please do R+R..^_^
1. ~Comeback?

Wounded yet, out of mind?

Author's Note: All chars are rightfully 'claim' of CLAMP. Also I changed a few parts of the story to give in more detail but the storyline is the same still, hope you enjoy the fic!! My first one..^_^

All the original chars (Sakura, Syaroan, Tomoyo...etc) are now 16 years old unless I specify myself that they aren't so or w/e.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Comeback?

A muffled groan is heard as female stirrs beneath the thin sheets in slumber..quite deeply, it's been 6 years now and 3 years since she last saw the auburn haired boy whom went back to Hong Kong due to 'family issues'. 

~ Flassshback ~

Afternoon, the last afternoon they spent together after the capturing all those cards and soon encountering Eriol..they were alone at the back of the school near the fence area, the same place where they first 'met', more like where Syaoran Li aggressed her..

"Do you really have to go?",wondered Sakura.

"Y-Yes..I have to go back and take my place in the 'Li' clan you no longer need me since the cards have now been taken over by you, Mistress.", replied the auburn boy quite coldy.

"Don't call me Mistress! You know I don't like it..I'm Sakura to my friends not the Card Mistress!!", she replied irratably.

"Fine, Sakura..Um..well I guess I should be going now got an early flight." He responded as a matter-of-factly. You just have to be the bad guy in these situations always..fighting with myself, debating and yet losing time.. he scowled himself.

"Bye Syaoran-kun, hope you enjoy going back to Hong Kong.." Little to contain within her arms are swung around the boy's enveloping herself into a tight/farewell hug some awkward warmness filling within her.

"Bye Sakura-chan." Blushing furiously at her unexpected hug he somehow becomes stiff and paces back running off at record speed whilst waving his hand back at her but face hidden..

~End of Flassshback ~

"Wake up Sakura-chan!! You'll be late once more!!" cried out Kero as his 'paws' grasp at her baby doll top tugging persistently.

"Hoeee?" mumbled Sakura, "School...? What?!?!!?!?" leaping out of her bed 16 yr. old female rushes across her room dressing up and fixing her hair, more then ever she looked even alike her mother, Nadeshiko. She couldn't see it before when everyone else said she looked alot alike her, especially Tomoyo's mother. Her hair now grown just a little bit over her shoulder now but yet those green sparkling orbs kept her innocence. "Next time wake me earlier, MUCH earlier Kero!!"

"I always try..but noooo I get no gratitude!" pouted the guardian crossing his arm watching Sakura sprint off to her school.

"Ugh, Kero always does this to me..I should punish him!! No sweet for a whole week..no poor him! One night! That will teach him!" she grumbled as she carried on as if the school was like in the next universe. Arriving at Seijou High she stopped at the door of her classroom to gain back needful air. "Ok....ok..breathe..breathe..the sensei hasn't come in yet..uh-oh he's coming!!" 

Rushing into the classroom she greets her friends as she always does, in her cheerful self. Taking her seat the class greets the sensei.

"Sakura-chan, you got lucky again huh? Kero saved you?" wistful smile displayed by her best friend, Tomoyo.

Sakura sweatdropped "Hoeee..Kero helped I guess.."

Their petite conversation was soon interrupted by a deep voice coming from the back of class, seated behind Sakura was Junko Yumi, coughing quite fakely expecting their attention. Junko Yumi had come from another school in Narita, Japan 3 years ago and was enrolled in Tomeda Elementary with Sakura and is somehow enrolled with Sakura in Seijou High. Being quite a tall, dark 'wild' hair a enigmatic glint within those ebony eyes as well. Quite a charmer to other girls but quite has a special way with Sakura...

"Gomen..didn't mean to interrupt you two but don't leave me out!" whining mockingly he leans over from the edge of the table wanting to listen in to their convo.

"Is there a problem with the trio back there??" stated the sensei.

"Gomen sensei" they replied.

___________________________________________________________

"Xiao Lang, do you need help? " cried Li Ieran, his mother from downstairs. "Dinner is almost done so come down when your done packing!" 

"Yes mother, I'll be down in a second" cried back the now 'teen' Little Wolf.

"Funny, Xiao Lang doesn't take THAT long to pack..what's up with that? He didn't recover the cards and comes back to Hong Kong with a peculiar behavior."

"Oh mother, let him be..Japan is quite a different place and it's been 6 years when we sent him to recover the Clow Cards..don't dwell on it.." stated Li Feimei, the youngest sister between the other 3.

"Yeah mother..it wasn't his fault the Mistress defeated Yue on judgement day so she had the rights to the cards" butted in Li Fuutie the eldest.

"Alright alright I guess.."

Alas, and at last he would return to Japan after so long.. I can still remember her sweet scent and her pinkish aura when I first walked passed her, how a fool I was glaring down at such adoring creature.. he thought shutting the last of his suitcases. Heading out from his room he went downstairs to eat dinner with the rest of the clan before departing to the airport. Should I call her? No maybe not...I think a surprise would be good..for her.

Ok I wrote a little for this start point but I'll rather a slow writer..hehe ne suggestions for the development of the story feel free to point it out..in the chapter two, Sakura and friends are at school discussing about some school dance and yet at the same time Syaroan has arrived to Japan! And epp..Junko-chan and Sakura-chan...INVOLVED?!!? stay tuned pplz...^_^


	2. Do a little dance...get a little info

Author's Note: CCS is strictly property of CLAMP and period. Please R+R and feel free to gimme ideas..hehe ideas are welcome!!

Chapter 2

Do a little dance...get a little info...

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" blurted out Sakura as she flops over onto Tomoyo's bed tossing a pillow at her.

"Gomen gomen! I didn't mean to say that but it just came out!!" giggled Tomoyo.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but Junko is just so cute!!" jumped in Rika, but sadly though she still seems to be infatuated to an 'older' somebody.

"Alright but you guys didn't have to flood me off with questions and his behavior!" pouted Sakura, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Instead of studying they were all quite just gossiping, ignoring the unit test they would have tomorrow.

"Gomen Sakura-chan..so you guys coming to the school dance next week?" questioned Naoko.

"Yup..Yamazaki-chan asked me to go with him today, but then he began with some story that dances originated from fishes...just because they swim around and people thought the fishes were dancing!!"

Big sweat-drops appeared on all the girls including Chiharu herself. "Yamazaki will never grow out of telling silly stories.." shaking her head side to side hopelessly she groaned and sat herself aside Sakura on the bed.

"Yamazaki-chan hasn't changed much huh Sakura-chan?!?!" joked Tomoyo glancing at Sakura with a smile whom seemed a little distant.

"Hoee? Um..yeah yeah..." nodded Sakura with a sheepish grin.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing..I was thinking when we all were still in Tomoeda Elementary..do you guys remember Syaroan?"

At that, a grin crossed the ever so perceptive Tomoyo.

"I remember him..he always blushed at you and Meilin!!! She was a pain.." commented Chiharu.

"Ditto" chimed in Naoko and Rika.

"Don't remind me..." blinked Sakura, waving her hand at them, a sweat-drop appearing on the side of her face.

The next day at Seijou High, Sakura and gang where enjoying their lunch outside beneath the trees, sunrays peeking out from the small divisions between leaves, light breeze playing with the paling leaves..

"Mmmm..this is so good Tomoyo!!" chirped Sakura taking a generous bite of a 'bun cake' (?)

Tomoyo simply smiled back at Sakura I have no idea who would look better with Sakura..Junko-san or Li-kun..but then again Li-kun has been gone for like FOREVER to Hong Kong and poor Sakura-chan had suffered from his departure.. Her thoughts are soon interrupted by Sakura who was prodding at her shoulder..

"Sakura-chan! Leave poor Tomoyo meditating!" joked Junko, grabbing hold of her hand gently he placed her hand softly back upon her lap, he himself leaning over pressing his lips against her forehead lightly.

"Gomen..but she looks like she spaced out!! Tomoyo to Earth, Tomoyo to Earth do you HEAR me?"

"Yes Sakura-chan..I do hear you...I was just thinking about when we were still in To--- er..Twin Bells (where Sakura found the Jump card) to look for a new pencil case!!" nodded Tomoyo at a quick cover up I can't remind her of Li-kun, it was so hard to 'forget' him and to bring that memory back would disturb Junko-chan.

"Riight..so you going to the school dance next week guys?" questioned Sakura.

"Yamazaki-kun and I are going!", 'squeaked' Chiharu.

"Maybe, I gotta ask my dad.." nodded Naoko, sipping some tea.

"Ditto." said Rika.

Right before Tomoyo could answer Sakura's question she's cut down by a distant call from another, which isn't exactly within the 'ring of friends' of theirs but more still is a friend of theirs, Eriol-kun slowly begins to walk over to them mind it that Eriol has had a petite infatuation for Tomoyo.

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan!" said Eriol in a cheerful mood.

They all smiled back at Eriol and nodded their heads back in greeting before returning back onto their convo.

"Eriol-kun, are you going to the dance next week?" questioned Yamazaki.

With a grin he nods, "That's why I came over..I was gunna ask you guys the same thing but mostly..Tomoyo-chan, would you like to go to the dance as my date?"

"...err...to the dance?" she shakily questioned a little chill going over her spine.

"Yes..the dance.." soft smile expressed by his lips looking sincerely into her purple eyes not being nervous, at all.

"O-of course Eriol-kun!" standing up arms are thrown around his neck a light 'peck' placed upon his cheek. 

A loud pout is heard from the emerald-eyed girl "Humph..another future couple!"

"Shh..Sakura let them be...I always knew something was going on between the two I'm not the only perspective one!" boasted Junko quite mockingly at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"You know that school dances originated from---" Yamazaki casually started before being knocked down by Chiharu-chan. Big sweat-drops appear on everyone along with a light grin from Eriol and Tomoyo.

At short distance a shadow remains behind leaning against the building speechlessly listening into the conversation, his hands clenching themselves into a tight fist as it pounds against the concrete wall quiet enough so the others wouldn't hear it. Brown orbs searching among that small group stopping at the familiar face a light blush coming to his cheeks as he hears her name My Sakura..how you look different with your long hair, but yet I can feel your aura so serene but WHO is that next to you?!

"Hoee?" rubbing her shoulders she feels a light tingle cross her some familiar presence which almost drives her into bliss..which was hidden deep within, neglected. The same feeling she last felt 3 years ago when someone beloved had, shrugging she leans over towards Junko It's can't be..he had left me..for forever... seeking for that lost comfort..

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" ebony orbs gaze back into those captivating emerald ones wondering what's up with the sudden change in her ways.

"'Tis nothing..I just feel like staying closer to you.." she murmurs in cover-up of what really is in her mind, of course Tomoyo could just perceive what's up with her dear friend.

Ok to this sucked and was REALLY boring but sowwie!! The title didn't rally match up but I'm brain dead right now!! Plz gimme ideas on what to write next 'cause imagination a little low..if I don't get a lot of reviews for this story I might as well not even bother writing more and just stop it. Await the 3rd chap as the plot thickens!! –drum roll plz- hehe I might take a while so sorry!! But I working hard on it! Syaroan is back in Japan and determined to find out Sakura's feelings still remain like his..but na obstacle..Junko!! wehooOoO!! Reead! –g-


	3. Confessions

Author's Note: CCS is not my property...ok?! good...=] now on with the fic!

Chapter 3

Confessions

The shadowed configuration slowly emerges from behind the group, quite tall, unruly hair brushed in a messy manner (even though he just got off the plane ^_^) , his stature being a 'buff' one now, mainly 'cause of his intensive training for all these years and deep mysterious orbs fixated almost in a glare towards Junko Yumi. Walking quite stiffly he takes a deep sigh Calm down Xiao Lang..you're not the little boy you used to be so uptight when around YOUR love, and not even a jealous one, you don't even know if she still loves you!! he thought, relaxing himself he walks over casually towards them hands in the pockets of his baggy pants, clearing his throat to gain the attention of the small crowd. Junko was the first to look up meeting the defiant gaze of the other.

"May we help you?" he asked, extending a hand in greeting.

Ignoring his hand he is soon covered by his old friends, all showering him in fond embraces and questions about what has been up to, where has he been, why did he come back etc..chuckling lightly from the interrogation he motions with his hand as if saying 'I need air! Please! One at a time plz!' They back off but surprisingly so he hasn't yet been greeted by one (if you exclude Junko..awww hehe), and it was, Sakura. A moment of silence came between them all, as his soft gaze was caught deep back in Sakura's emerald orbs. She was the first to break the silence.

"W-w-welcome back Li-kun" she stammered, a light blush once more coming back towards her face Why?! Why do you come back now?! You left me in dust..but why am I blushing now once more when around you?! Her mind overcoming with questions and deep thoughts..

"Arigato Sakura-chan"

Back at the Akinomoto Residence..

"Brat!!!! What the hell are you doing here!!!??" huffed Touya irritably.

"Don't bug me ok, I'm here because Sakura called me over, not to see you" he snapped back, still pondering who the 'other' guy was doing with Sakura.

"Daikirai!" retorted Touya beginning another of those glaring contests. Syaroan was thinking of setting fire onto his shirt but decided not to.

"Shimatta! Stop it you two! You guys haven't grown out of it until now?!" she 'growled' before storming up the stairs irritably, Syaroan sighing and soon following her upstairs leaving Touya wide-eyed with a small sweat-drop "Kaijuu is actin up..PMSin probably.." 

~ at Sakura's room ~

"Brat!!!!" bawled Kero pointing accusingly at the 'kid'.

"Stuffed toy.." he said as a matter-of-factly.

"Why you little..." infuriated Kerberus transforms himself into his more powerful form ready to lunge at the Chinese brat. "Bring.It.On."

"Fine!" with that he doesn't waste his time bickering with the 'stuffed toy' and calls out his sword in pose to fight back with the guardian.

"Once more...STOP IT!!!!!" screamed Sakura, unable to almost control her angered self. Pulling out the Star Key, much to their surprise since Kero mostly figured she didn't have it with her ever since the Chinese Brat left. Using the Silent card she sighed gladly to have blocked out all the commotion and also using the Erase card to take away Li's sword.

Li's hold of the sword became faint and it was soon taken away he mouthed the words 'Bring my sword back Sakura-chan!'. She simply 'humphed' and sat down on her bed commanding Kerberus to return into his other form. After a while they just sat there in silence and until it all calmed down, Sakura called back the cards and the Star key was out of sight.

"Why did you d---" began Kero.

"Kero, go to Tomoyo's house please..I don't want to argue any longer with you and I have to talk to Li-kun."

"Fine, she'll have sweets for me at least!!" he flew from the room's window and off to the Daidouji Residence.

"So what did you want to talk bout Sakura-chan?" he said casually just trying to avoid her questions but her face seemed troubled "What's the matter?"

"Y-You never wrote or called.." she replied shakily almost at the verge of tears.

"I couldn't the elders wouldn't allow so! I really REALLY wanted to..oh Sakura-chan, don't cry please.." he leaned over towards her, her hands covering her face not wanting to show off her sorrow and nostalgia.

"Sure, Li-kun.."

"I'm serious!! I-I-I lo—I missed everyone so much.."

"Everyone missed you too...as did I.."

"Sakura...I'm truly sorry..." he shrugged but now his mind bringing back the image of the black-haired guy which was beside Sakura at the school. "Sakura.."

"Hoe?"

"Who was the guy beside you back at school?"

"Junko-kun?"

"Hai..I'm guessing that's IT.."

Groaning, she itched at her head a little, a kawaii expression coming over as she stares cluelessly at the ground.

"Well?" asked Syaroan again.

"He's..He's my boyfriend.." she muttered her voice almost a whisper.

"WHAT?!"

"My boyfriend" she whispered a tad bit louder this time.

"Your boyfriend?!?!?!?!!? How the hell....?!" taken back by her words, his heart sinking deep within, thorns springing out from his heart and soon ripped out literally from within him...he stepped back, leaning against the frame of the window as if in deep need of air or else his whole soul would seemingly explode in him.

"Syaroan-kun.."

"It's Li-kun to YOU" he retorted coldy.

"Doesn't matter now does it?!?! in 2 weeks time after you left for Hong Kong I had realized that I loved you, I couldn't do anything back them, you left..me and I discovered the weird feeling I had was ai shiteru..." she replied sorrowfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

epp I know this sucks and I also need to get more time to cont with this fic..please review as well to give ideas on what should happen next or any other improvements..what will happen, Syaroan kill himself? Sakura leaves Junko? Syaroan gathers courage to ask her to dance? Tomoyo and Eriol na ITEM?! More up ahead...

Daikirai! = Disgusting!

Shimatta! = God dammit!

Ai Shiteru = I love you

BTW, I WILL not continue this fic unless I get more then 10 reviews...


	4. Issues = Confusion Within Minds

Author's notes: Ohaiyu!!! Hope you guys are all enjoying the fic, I"m like trying to write alot more each day..but you know..it's hard...bustin mi wittle brain!!! Well all chars are CLAMP just this story is my idea..so sue me...you can't really do ne thing about it huh? Well on with the fic...

****

Touya begins to strangle Sakura343 How dare you put my sister with some other?!?! One brat enough!

****

Gasps for H2O I'm sorry!! But it's my brain!! Whaaaaaaa!!!

****

Touya: I outta kill that brain of yours!! 

Save meeee!!! –whimper-

Ok on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

Issues = Confusion Within Minds

Mesmerized, he stood stock still, she has said something he himself queried that she would ever say, and something he thought he would never confess to her or himself..but rage surged across his veins the thought of another..KISSING her...just made him feel heartless..amd spiritless. How could you Sakura-chan..I came back with determination to unburden myself and you drop this absurdity onto me!!!

"L-Li-kun?" her voice falters, hand across chest and other arm set down stiffly at her side. Emerald eyes becoming bitter liquid bearers awaiting and yet regretting to have ever admitting it, and NOW..

Before Syaroan could answer Sakura or even at least have enough time to feel in response in relation to the news, a knock is heard from the door, and soon Touya's face appeared and a glare followed up as he stared at Syaroan Weird, brat isn't doing anything back...oh wait..I bet he just found out Junko-kun is my sister's, argh, boyfriend. (so it isn't just with Syaoran..it's with all guys that are after his precious kaijuu!!! But he's just a little more possessive with Syaroan..after all he DID set his school blazer on fire and harass poor Sakura..ok I'll shut up now.) Once as he returns from his thoughts he shakes his head, looking about for the little yellow stuffed doll.

"Hey, Sakura-chan where's the little stuffed doll? Quero? No wait..what was it again?"

"Kero. And he's at Tomoyo's house"

"Riiight..arigato, oh and kaijuu Junko-kun is waiting for you downstairs"

"I'm NOT a kaijuu..arigato anyway onni-san..tell him I'll be down in a minute"

Door is shut. It was the cue for Syaroan to go, he couldn't bear seeing her at this exact moment with another, how much of a fool was he, thinking a girl like Sakura would actually wait for him, look Sakura has been showered by other boys back when they studied in Tomoeda. I'm a idiot...Tomoyo had constantly 'pushed' me onto telling her..and even Meilin who figured it all out after I went back to Hong Kong..in 1 month!! Leaping out of the window silently he vanishes off in the already dawning day, cursing beneath his breath...Sakura turning back to talk to Syaroan after being interrupted, sigh is given no longer finding him no where.

"Ja ne."

"Sakura-chan?" questioned a muffled masculine voice from behind the door.

"Hai..come in Junko-kun.."

"You ok? You took a while so I decided to come up to your room.."

"I'm fine..Thanks for caring..", she forces a smile to cover up

"Touya said someone was here with you..who as it?"

"An old friend..."

"Was it the no mannered boy we saw at school today?"  
"Hai.."

"What was he doing here?!"

"I called him over Junko-kun.." she sighed, lowering her head a bit, darkness covering her emerald eyes.

"Alright then, gomen Sakura-chan" he smiled, lifting her chin to level up with his, lips advancing towards her slowly, leaning over to deliver a kiss onto her cherry lips. His dark ebony eyes open as he continues kissing her, eyeing the window and gazing at the tree...Sakura being one that couldn't contain herself barely now in a fragile state felt something eerie about Junko...his aura..almost like 'transperant'..she presses her lips back onto his before stepping back hearing a rustling in the leaves.

"That bastard..." seethed Syaroan silently, fists tightening around the branches of the tree as he gripped on just to see Sakura's reaction or whatever. Shimatta!! How could you Junko-kun..you are now my sworn enemy..I'll get you and you'll pay!!! Sakura-chan..you've...you've disappointed me and broken my heart...but as.. "I get weaker, the stronger I become.." he murmured as he meets up with Junko's eyes, turning and swiftly gone in a breeze.

~ Next Day ~

"Ohaiyo!!!" chimed Sakura for once arriving quite early to class, only to find her closest friends around.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan!" the replied quite gleefully.

"Ohaiyo blossom.." greeted a dark-haired guy behind her, landing a light kiss upon her cheek, making her grow crimson.

"Junko-kun..I'm sorry about yesterday.."

"It's ok..kissu shite?" wondered Junko, with a sneaky grin.

"Hai!" turning over she lands a soft kiss back on his cheek to his sadness although, "Gomen..I haven't got used to kissing in front of everyone.."

"It's ok..I don't mind.." finger is lifted as he pokes at her shoulder urging her forth "Sensei coming!!"

"Eep!!"

"Sakura-chan, what happened yesterday?" asked Tomoyo.

"What do you mean?" replied Sakura.

"You said sorry to Junko about yesterday.."

"Ooh!! Yah, remember I asked Sy—Li-kun over last night? Yah, well he asked me about Junko and I told him that he was my koibito.."

"Ekk Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!! Did he take it alright though? And why are you calling him Li-kun?"

"Not really.." she sighed, resting her head beneath her arms, sighing deeply. "Onni-chan came in and when he left Li-kun was gone too..I'm calling him Li-kun once more because he doesn't want me calling him Syaroan-kun..."

Before Tomoyo could give her reaction her name is called out by the sensei, so she goes back into paying attention to the roll-call, after it is done the sensei delivers them some news.

"Class, we have a new student, I know that it is awkward to receive new students this time of year but he recently came back from Hong Kong, some of you may have studied with him back in Tomoeda Elementary, please be courteous to him and help him around as well, his name is Syaroan Li."

Tomoyo shuffles over towards Sakura, whispering quietly "Syaroan Li-kun?! What is he doing?! Did you know about this?"

Dumbfounded as well her eyes forming a anime kawaii expression, "I..have...no...idea...I am as surprised as you are.."

"Not really hun, you're actually turning a little red.." joked Chiharu.

The door is slid open and curious eyes peering out from practically the edges of their tables each person whom hasn't met or already has met Syaroan Li to appear. A highly attractive form (*drools and smacks self* contain yourself!!!) stepped into the room, his unruly hair giving off the 'bad boy' impression, but his eyes...his gaze directed towards Sakura, but no expressions shown off by the brown duo. A cold glare which is piercing right through her, almost as the same time he first saw her. But he wasn't excatly looking at her, he cared way too much to hurt her in such way, but he had been hurt, by her. Sakura wasn't one that could hurt another but in these matters she currently can, within his mind. While the two were intrigued within their minds, brewing more and more questions the other girls in the class began their 'little' comments.

"He's so HOT!" squeaked one.

"I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend!!" squealed another.

"Wanna take me to the dance this week hottie?!?!?" yelled yet another..

"Take that seat behind Ms. Daidouji, Mr. Li while I calm down these girls.." said the sensei as he, Sakura and the other boys of the class sweat-dropped at the comments.

"What a pleasant surprise Syaroan-kun" said another male voice, apparently he has ended up seated aside Sakura's boyfriend..NOT Sakura herself, oh the irony.

"Don't call me Syaroan-kun, I'm Li-kun." Retorted him roughly, once taking his seat the sensei began the class, Math's quite an easy subject to him so he wouldn't really pay attention but just rather stare out into 'Sakura space' with remorse but rather too scarred still..Argh...I dunno what to feel now...I don't know if I should be mad at Sakura-chan or just rather..I dunno..fight for her? I know she loves me..she said it!! But she no has Junko...

Soon the Math class was over they all suffered with English Literature class but later it was their lunch period, Sakura wanted to catch up to Syaroan but he had left before even she could catch up, alas..the poor guy was mobbed by girls and Junko had like, grabbed her by the wrist.

"How much of an old friend is he anyway Blossom? I figure it was before I entered Tomoeda Elementary, after all it was sorta of your 'depression' period." inquired Junko.

"Hai..he left a little before you entered the school...and it wasn't my depression period ok?! I just had many friends leaving me." She groaned, not wanting to debate with Junko but rather go behind Syaroan..she quickly left his side, reliving her hand from his light grip jogging out of the main building in search for _him_.

Leaning against the tree trunk as he sits on one of the highest and strongest branches something he usually did, more like an obsession for heights..(weird). Almost in meditation he murmurs in Chinese to himself thoughtfully.. "There's something about that 'boyfriend' of her's..something doesn't fit I can feel it..but how can't the Card Mistress feel it?? Her power is almost as great as my own.." He shakes his head, remembering to quiet down before that mob returns after him. I shall have Sakura, I shall confess my undying adoration for her, find out who this Junko-kun is..I don't trust that bastard.

"Welcome back Li-kun!" waved Eriol from a lower branch.

"Eriol?! Thank you I guess" he smiles sheepishly embarrassed by him.

"Sakura-chan looking for ya...I sorta guessed you would be here, felt your presence."

"Huh? Hai, I'll let her find me..I guess" shrugged the browned haired one.

"Why are you acting weird? 'I'll let her find me?' This isn't the Syaroan Li I know."

Li lowered his head whipped but yet confused. "I dunno..she usually finds me!"

"Stop acting so cocky Xiao Lang. I know what your problem is, you don't have to hide it, Junko-kun I bet is the problem..and possibly the fact Sakura didn't wait for you, but listen Xiao Lang, you didn't tell her! And her being SO dense of course figured out she loved you 2 weeks later...while you had over 2 years to do so back then! One more thing, you're right about a mysterious aura given off by Junko-kun, but I suppose it's nothing, he's harmless I bet he's just pure-hearted like Sakura and you. I know so 'cause I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed" lectured Eriol.

Scratching the back of his head he sighed anime style, glancing back down at Eriol wide-eyed. "Ok, I know you are the almighty Clow master but you don't have to rub it in..thanks for clearing it all for me..even though I had it figured it all on my own Eriol..don't forget you had a little crush for Sakura as well..it wasn't such a secret either." replied Syaroan wittingly, turning his head backwards he sees the mob go by and behind the mob, Sakura chatting with Tomoyo, somewhat a sadness lingering in the air.

"Cover up Xiao Lang!! Your fan club!!" joked Eriol with a evil grin.

"Ssshh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hissed Syaroan back at Eriol with a sweat-drop eyeing his 'fan-club'.

-Syaroan lover fan club mob go by- hehe

"Well I'll leave you to sulk in the tree, I see Tomoyo-chan..ooo and Sakura-chan!" jumping off the tree branch he turns over facing Tomoyo, linking his arm to hers he swiftly takes her away from Sakura, winking back at captivating emerald orbs.

"Humph..even though being the reincarnation of Clow Reed he acts like a 12 yr. old sometimes." Chuckled Syaroan.

"Li-kun.." gasped Sakura, her eyes shielded by that marvelous auburn hair, a simple clip holding back a few strands in it's grasp.

"What's wrong NOW?" replied Syaroan, chin raised as he looked up at the sky, a murky grey dullness coming over the heavens. You Baka...acting up around her once more, I thought you had gotten over such crap.

"N-Nothing..I just wanted to talk to you Li-kun."

"Ok, so talk."

"Not here..can we talk later by the bridge close to the Penguin Park?" she winced, little pain showing from her remembrances of that bridge, where he told her that he would return to Hong Kong.

"I guess, after school is over?"

"Nai, I got to help with the setup of the dance..but you're welcome to help as well."

"Hai, ja ne?"

"Hai...." she sighed, a light gasp sounding as if trying to path up things but he just makes it so hard..and he acts weird around her now..Li-kun...why won't you let me say sorry...you push me away practically.

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

mysterious drum roll MUAHAHHAHAHAHA wut will happen next?!?!? Dunno!!!!!!! –evil I know- ok sugah hypah wittle me...well review na feel free to input ideas....oo School dance coming up..who will take Sakura?!?!?! Will it be ERIOL!?!? –duh, no ne?- 


	5. Quarrel or Queries?

Author's Notes: Need I say CCS ain't really my property? No? Ok good..I took a little while because really I have no real idea on what's gunna be on the epilogue..*it doesn't me I did it yet!! heheh* The story is like building up I know that the first couple of chapters were rather..*snore snore* BORING but I promise to do better! I'll write more and try to crack my brainy to finish this fic or at least make it a good one!!! Now let's get on with the fic!!! 

****

Sakura: someone is getting a little too carried away.

****

Syaroan: i want my sakura to be with me!!!

****

Sakura343 (or might as well be known as Bella): calm down..sugah high me go blab and blab!!!

Chaper 5

Quarrel or Queries?

~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

As the day slowly proceeded on, Syaroan has been acting pretty weird, more like the way he acted when he first entered Tomoeda High, cold, alone and shy. He'd spent most of the classes practically daydreaming rather then catching up on the classes, but sure he thought of using Yamazaki's notes. He ain't as dense as Sakura at times. Once more, no more then just once Sakura had come up in his mind as he drifted off. He would think back to Eriol's words almost questioning each word he had spoken..but another problem begins to strike back, he _may_ have to return to Hong Kong unless finding a _worthy_ reason to stay. The reason of just Sakura being here, but not being with her wasn't a worthy reason to the 'Li' clan. They had debated countless times and he had blushed furiously each time her name was mentioned in the wide open, it had become a habit then, but at least he learned to gain control over this reaction. Class was over and time to gather his things and head down the lonely streets. Nobody wants to be lonely..he sighed watching a few couples pass by..

__

I don't get it anymore, I might as well just return to Hong Kong...she no longer needs me, her power has grown much more even though her magic wouldn't be much of use in current times, no real threats up ahead for her to face and need assistance, another minus towards me, she has got Junko..she seemingly sounded happy until I returned to ruin it all for her..my fault. Forgive me my sweet cherry blossom, I shouldn't have left you down, but I just didn't know. Wasn't sure..

Somehow he has walked his way down to Sakura's home and unfortunately to find himself being glared at by Touya..and Junko. Touya didn't seem to looked as disturbed by him as he usually does but seemed a little more upset by Junko, you could just read it off his face 'Don't you have anything else to do then bother my sister?'. Amber eyes meeting with the ebony ones of Junko he smirked lightly, but wondering what did Sakura see in him? 

"What are you doing here LI-KUN?" started up, Junko eyeing him in a superior manner.

"Nothing, it just so happens that now my apartment is also the same way as Sakura's house, got a problem?" rebutted Syaroan.

"Nai, so just off with you now will yah? I bet you got a lot of work to catch up since you don't really even pay attention to the lessons.." replied Junko almost being hit straight by Syaroan's remark.

__

Sh¡t he knows it? Ugh, well might as well play along and play it cool "You don't have to shoo me like a scary cat, and it's no real problem about catching up, I learn things quickly and I'm sure Sakura-chan would be glad to help me." intimated Syaroan and then continuing on his way, bag slung over one shoulder off into the night scene..

Touya prods at Junko's shoulder with a stern look upon his face, "I think you better go now, ja ne."

Nodding he slowly makes his way out of the Kinomoto residence walking down the opposite way that Syaroan took "Hai, ja ne.."

****

-Sakura's Room-

"Yummy!!! Arigato for the sweets Sakura-chan" mumbled Kero in between bites of a sweet pastries.

"No problem Kero, glad you are happy at least." murmured Sakura still upset.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Did that 'kid' hurt you?!?" hissed Kero, the ever so protective one of her.

"Nai, Li-kun didn't do anything, I'm the blame for it all. He came back and I got everything just confused but he's upset at me..he kept pushing me away, literally today..Junko-kun and him don't seem to get along much..it's just this weird vibe now." sighed Sakura as she unloads her 'baggage' onto Kero.

"Sakura-chan.." he whispers, upset after all no matter the mood of the Mistress it affects him greatly, he flies over to the Mistress' side, laying down upon her shoulder, pushing away the few loose strands of chestnut hair.

The cell phone she has kept since Tomoyo first given her one so the call must have been from Tomoyo obviously, possibly something urgent since they rarely used the cell anymore.

"Tomoyo?"

"Nai.." replied a masculine voice.

A light blush takes over her cheeks at the voice, feeling them to be somewhat soothing.. "Who is this?" questioned the dense Sakura.

"Li-kun."

"Hoe?!?!"

"Ok, I guess you forgot that Tomoyo also game me a cell phone" he remarked with a light sarcastic tone.

"Hehe..gomen nasai, a little busy lately." replied Sakura with a small sweat-drop.

"With Junko I suppose?" he muttered and flinched a little mentioning that name.

"Hoe?"

"Busy with Junko?" he repeated louder holding the cell phone tighter as he leaned against the side of the glass door which led to a small terrace.

"NO!!" screeched Sakura on the receiver.

"Ok..ok...you almost killed my eardrum Sakura-chan!" said Syaroan with a calm down but rubbing his ear in mock pain.

"Gomen, but Li-kun I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you, I know it's all my fault but I'm really _really_ sorry..ai shiteru Li-kun.."

"Ai..ai..ai shi--- it's ok Sakura..it's my fault" whispered Syaroan, once more not being able to say it. _This is pathetic, she can say it straight twice to me and technically straight onto my face but I can't say it..to her face or over the phone!!! Baka..baka..you're a wuss Syaroan Li.._

"Li-kun? You there?"

"Hai, well the real reason that I called was that I was er..wondering if I could..er..copysomenotesofyourstocatchup?" scrambled on Syaroan nervously at the quick change of topics.

"Erm, ok I guess..I'll be downstairs in case Touya decides to bother you."

"Arigato Sakura-chan I'll be there in 15 minutes tops."

"Hai, ja ne"

*another phone conversation*

"Hai?!?! You serious?" chirped Eriol like a 3 yr. old baby.

"Eriol-kun equals Koibito?" tempted a darling grey(?) haired girl.

"HAI!!!!" yelled Eriol from the end of the phone line.

She laughs, merely at the excitement he demonstrates at her response towards some question he asked her. (guys, use ur imagination..or –hint hint- b/f? ok back to the fic.)

"Ok I'm over my teen self now Tomoyo-chan"

"Of course..anything else I can do for you?"

"Hmm..any news or updates on S+S?"

"No, one is merely dense and the other is just has a weird problem."

"..."

"Eriol-kun?"

"....."

"Daisuki desu!!"

"What what what Tomoyo-chan?!?"

"Nothing...you just went quiet all of a sudden.."

"Oh, I just sensed something..I'm fooling around a bit with er..somethings.." grinned Eriol at the other end of the phone chuckling as well.

"Riight..ok whatcha planning?"

"Well I figure Syaroan must be going to Sakura-chan's house so why not give them a little 'push'? Let's say, create some storm to keep him there overnight.."

"Evil!!!!!! But how do you know about Syaroan going to Sakura-chan's house and not the other way around?"

"Sheesh, he is a descendent of mine so he is a little predictable besides someone like him..no comments."

"True. Well, my mom is calling me and I promised to have a 'mother & daughter night' today yah know.."

"Alright then, sayonara Tomoyo-chan"

"Sayonara, Eriol-kun"

Once approaching the doorstep for the Kinomoto residence hand is raised towards the varnished wooden surface, a little hesitant at first but just some nervous reaction..

"It's Li-kun.."

"Come in Li-kun, Touya and my father will only be back later so don't worry." she smiled knowingly. 

"Umm..good I guess.." shrugged Syaroan blushing recklessly. "You know me too well"

"Not really, you're just a little predictable..with certain issues." replied Sakura shutting the door behind him. "Let's go to my room, my notes and stuff are all there. Would you like some cake and tea as well? I made the cake myself"

"Certain issues? What are you talking about?!?"

"Junko-san..I know you don't like him, and he doesn't seem to like you either.."

"So what?"

"Nothing it's just that..nevermind, let me just go get the notes for you and you can be off on your way once more."

__

Sakura-chan, being cold? This docile creature now acting up..I am hurt by the fact of her having a boyfriend but I must at least bless her for her happiness..but I just love you way too much to see you with another reasoned Syaroan.."Alright then, I'll wait downstairs for you to bring the notes.."

She was gone in a hurry, she couldn't bear it, seeing one she completely is in love but yet her heart is torn partially towards Junko..was she just simply using him as a rebound? Maybe. She couldn't tell him that otherwise Junko-san would be heartbroken, he had almost devoted every waking moment of his to her, but he doesn't know about her history with the Clow Cards and the transformation of them into the Sakura Cards. Shutting the door of her room she sniffles, bitter liquid forms at the brim of eyes, arms outstretched leaning against the small stack of notebooks. Clutching the sides of the notebook, lids close over emerald orbs allowing the salty liquid to flow down the sides of her cheeks freely. "Syaroan-kun, I love you so much but you seem to barely care about it ignoring the complete fact I had told you..twice!!!" she cried in misdoubt. "i don't know what to do since you came back, and Junko-san...I care for him but I don't feel pure love for him as I _do_ for you! Damn you Li-kun..." she uttered silently her mind just a jumble of contemplation's.

"I can hear Sakura-chan crying Kerberus, shouldn't we go check on her?"

"Look, kid I know you care for her deeply but I rather have you leave her alone for now at least, she's completely confused you have no idea..lately she hasn't been able to sleep peacefully. I'm as worried as you are." confessed Kero from downstairs.

"I can't do that!! I've been leaving her alone enough time!! I really just want to get this all straightened out for once, is will be either me or Junko. That's final." remarked Syaroan irritably as he began up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan? May I come in?" said Syaroan in a calm tone.

'...' nothing, just the quite, secretive sniffling of hers.

Turning the door knob hearing it 'click' he pokes his head into the room, finding the crying Sakura. It just sinks his heart deeper, seeing her in sadness is more then he can bear now carrying a burden of guilt...

"Sakura-chan?"

"Go **away**!!" cried Sakura, arm slicing across the air pointing towards the door firmly.

"No, not until me what's wrong." he states, shutting the door behind him and standing a few feet behind Sakura.

"Leave, or I will use the Cards on you" replied Sakura, bitterly.

"I'll fight them off then, you know my magic has improved like yours did. Just talk to me, it kills me to see you downhearted"

"Well it's all your fault!!! You came back and screwed it all up!!! I was perfectly living a normal life which I was supposed to lead on but then I opened that stupid Clow book then later on you showed up, aggressed me, made my onii-chans blazer catch on fire, made me put up with Meilin's antics and then you left!! You have no idea what I've been through and without a word from you?!!?!?" she pauses shortly to give her self a break and to keep herself from saying more insolent language (hehe) "Oh, wow and then you come thinking all will be fine and that I will be the same little Sakura-chan as always, the Card Mistress but no I straightened my life out and broke your promise of coming back. Thanks to Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-san, Kero-san, Chiaharu-chan etc. I was able to overcome my depression period I don't know what you were up to in Hong Kong but it seemed to be a whole lot more interesting then me, I just knew you were never really into someone as ingenuous and dense as me not once you showed real affection after I told you how I felt...twice!! You don't know how hard it is to come out saying it straight onto the love of life face!! Now leave, Junko called before you got here so you better leave if you don't want to see him." panted Sakura, almost as surprised to herself being so aggressive to someone else, and especially to.._him_?

__

What to feel : enraged, deceived, aggravated, shattered, used, worthless or stupid? This trip back to Japan had only complicated things more then they already were from the start, why the good vibrations about coming back? He just now feels completely, unwanted..somehow.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, I know you won't– "

"Don't 'I'm so sorry Sakura-chan' me. Just leave. I do not wish to input the force of my Cards on you."

"Fine Sakura!! That's the way you want it so be it, you're being pretty selfish now. Take care. I won't be bothering you any longer." Turning away he sets off opening the door letting it slam harshly behind himself, fist clenched tightly with his breathing rate a little frayed, sometimes he has to learn to contain his bottled anger and not let it all burst like a nuclear bomb. Heading down the stairs stiffly he nods to Kero, head lowered leaving his unruly hair to cover the flaming tanned orbs of his. Approaching the exit door of her house he sighs, unbelieving the always docile dear of his has become so fierce to him, was it all really his fault? Reaching a hand out to pick the knob, it begins to turn himself, unveiling a ebony-haired male...

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~

Ok I know this must have sucked..or I just put too much drama on it? Probably S+S fans want to kill me but gomen nasai!! I promise it will get better!!! But R+R if you want me to have some motivation to continue!! –evul grin- I love cliffhangers... ~*~Bella AKA sakura343~*~ if there's another Bella on fanfiction.net..well I'm just another that will go on being known as sakura343.


	6. Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

Author's Notes: CCS ain't my property and blah blah you know what goes here..the lyrics within the story aren't my property either so there! Oh yeah..before you get to read this I might have to add that I got the most interesting review...-no names mentioned- I love S+S as much as you all do but I wouldn't do such a cruel thing..or would I?!?! –eg- I hope you all like this chapter..R+R please! The more reviews I get the more encouraged and inspired I am to write! Now onto the FIC! Btw..I DO NOT WANT TO DIE BECAUSE OF MY LAST CHAPTER...Pikachan..you better enjoy this chapter then!

Chapter 6

Nobody Wants To Be Lonely  


~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"What the hell are you doing here?!?!?!" gasped Junko with a 'horrified' tone.

"Nothing, I'm just leaving right now until you decided to show up." returned the brown-haired male. "Now excuse me since I have other things to do" stepping out and towards the street ahead , hands are tucked within side pockets of his baggy cargo jeans never once looking back.

"Hold it Li Syaroan" turned the black-haired male a fierce look crossing his face.

Syaroan turned his head to look back at Junko, quite a little curious on what he wants now. "What do you want now? I'm leaving already right? So it should be good enough for you"

"Don't play 'cool' around me, I know what your up to, you want to steal my cherry blossom away from me, but trust me..she won't leave me for something like _you_."

"Excuse me? I wouldn't think so. 'Cherry Blossom' must be waiting for you so off with the likes of you" he grunted, lifting his chin a little higher into the air 'strutting' off into the evening.

"Humph, ignorant and insolent being he is, one day I swear I'll make him pay for his little wise cracks." muttered Junko quietly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The week was somewhat, silent for certain people while for other agitated. Sakura and Junko's relationship seemed to head down for a 'break' hence to Sakura's confusion of feelings but has only brought Junko to add another point onto his list as to why Li Syaroan should be 'punished'. Alas the people who are at least a little more happy then the others would be Tomoyo and Eriol, God knows how long their romance had been building up after Kaho Mizuki decided to be once more with Touya (this fic ain't just S+S romance! =þ). School dance coming up close but to this year the sensei has decided to be the one to pair up everyone of the class (let's pretend EVERYONE needs to have a date..)..

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Oh please please please don't let me get paired with Eriol-kun!! For Kami's sake!" teased Tomoyo in front of Eriol.

"Humph, Tomoyo-chan..I'll make **sure **you get paired up with** me**." snickered Eriol evilly.

"Fine then, if you say so" grumbled Tomoyo bluntly. "You're mean" she whined, giving a light 'peck' upon his cheek.

"Take your seats lovebirds" coughed the sensei as he continued to explain the way how the pairs would be picked out. "I have all of the boys names in bits of paper and they are all in this box, when I call out your name, and if you are really a girl.." the sensei joked, but terribly bad so everyone just sweat-dropped, "you come up to my desk and pick out a guy's name from the box without looking, that way everyone will have a date. Got it?"

"HAIIIIIIIIII!!!" chorused the girls of the class.

'I hope I get Li-kun!!!' was what most of the other girls had managed to scream since by some certain 'sources' of theirs Syaroan hasn't got a girlfriend. Syaroan only managed to sweat-drop and turn crimson at their outburst. The sensei gradually called out names of the girls each one slowly walking up to the sensei and picking up a piece of paper, opening the piece of paper slowly each one giving either a disappointed look, a happy look or just the 'Darn, I didn't Li-kun' look. As for the guy's reaction as each girl got called they were all practically praying not to be called, most obviously wanting to be picked by Sakura, they winced, they sighed, they buried their faces into their arms, some actually were glad with the girls who picked them out..

"Daidouji Tomoyo." called the sensei.

"Hai!" the grey haired female slowly stood up and walked towards the sensei's desk and stuffing her arm down into the box, picking out a single slip and slowly opening it up before she is able to read out or see the actual name upon the slip the handwriting is dissolved and a new writing goes over it 'Hiiragizawa Eriol'. She tilts her head slightly backwards to glance at Eriol with his sly grin.

"Next is, Kinomoto Sakura." said the sensei loudly glancing at Sakura who apparently wasn't paying attention.

"Hoe?" blinked Sakura snapping back into reality.

"Time to pick your date Sakura-chan" whispered Junko from behind her.

"Uhh..hai..gomen sensei" nodded Sakura, with a light blush on her cheeks. _Whoever I pick, it won't matter...will it? What if I pick out Junko-kun? Or Li-kun? They're both mad at me, or is it I'm mad at them? Calm down Sakura-chan...you're getting nervous once more and confused as well!!_ That pinkish aura began to surround her frame, beginning to act up as a wild fire flame but it was feeling fainter as if fading into a different color perhaps a dark black one.. Syaroan and Eriol quickly noticed the sudden change and were almost blown away by the outburst of her inner power. 

__

This ancestor of mine almost has the same amount of power as I do...it ain't as much as I got but it's pretty close, what's wrong with my ancestor?! thought Eriol while adjusting his glasses, _One more thing..I gotta remember to get me some contacts..these glasses don't really help while doing sports._ he added to himself before making a few adjustments of his own to the box. 

__

Ok..what was that!?!? I have never felt her aura this strong before not even when she battled against Yue! Ugh, why do you care for her still? After all she said to you the past night? You baka...Rubbing his head as his consciences begin to debate within him he groans as if suffering from a headache, or just make it a BIG one.

Sakura approached the box, eyeing it a little uneasy. Stuffing her arm into the box, slender fingers scanning the bits of paper and finally to grasp one and slowly pull it out.._Oh my god, what am I going to do if I get Junko-kun? We are on a 'break' so it would be weird! What if I get Li-kun? I think he's mad at me and all but if he got picked by me, Junko-kun would be so mad!!! Why couldn't Tomoyo-chan had picked one of them out so I would have at least a chance to get Eriol-kun..he wouldn't judge me if I went with him...I hate myself currently..._Emerald eyes widen in curiousity as she looks into the bit of paper, clearly labeled, Li Syaroan. She couldn't speak, it was as if she became mute.

"Miss Kinomoto, who did you get?" asked the sensei.

"Erm...uh..." shrugging she shuffled closer to the sensei, showing him her paper slip.

"Li Syaroan. You may take your seat now Miss Kinomoto." He answered.

Syaroan had practically fallen off his chair anime style after he had 'edited' the teacher's statement into his mind. Could it be? He had gotten picked out by Sakura? It's fate he thought..simply fate. On the other hand this made Junko 'boil' the same way Syaroan always did when he saw Sakura with another guy.

"WHAT!?!?!??!?!" cried out Junko in protest clutching the sides of his own desk, leaving poor Sakura to 'curl' herself.

"Is there a problem? 'Cause you sure are making Miss Kinomoto _very_ comfortable.." asked the sensei.

"G-g-gomen nasai, sensei" stuttered Junko, taking back his seat, but throwing a death glare straight at Syaroan.

__

Wow, that was intimidating, NOT...hah I will laugh my head off the day Junko-san and Li-san decide to combat each other for Sakura...those two are just at each others throat right now and after this School dance, hilarious I guess..I recall that my descendent has great will and power other then Junko's own, he clearly doesn't possess any magic but just like the aura of an wandering spirit, no destiny at all. chuckled Eriol to himself after doing a little 'switch-a-roo' of his..he is suddenly struck by a flying paper ball..he groaned opening the paper ball and reading the note secretivly. 

Smart ass,

thank you for becoming my date..I think it was just fate!!

Was it you as well who had Sakura pick out Syaroan's name?

Tomoyo

He grinned slyly and began to scribble on the fragment of paper and thus tossing it back on her direction, smacking her square on her forehead.

"Owwie..." she pouted, opening the note up and reading it.

PAYBACK!!!

It was fate Tomoyo-chan, all I did was just erase and replace easy, ne?

I didn't really do anything to get Sakura to pick out Syaroan, it was actually more of her ordeal

I think..I felt her aura stirr ALOT so it must have some effect due to her inner feelings.

Eriol

Exhilarated smile is given off by the purple-eyed female now currently feeling anxious for the dance, and for her happiness she will be able to make all of their outfits, especially Sakura's!! Her hands rests at the side of her cheeks imagining how cute Sakura and Syaroan would look, Syaroan in a tux and Sakura in a resplendent outfit..the thought just made her blush and Eriol in a tux, she just felt dreamy now...ah! The note..She began to scribble back on another fragment of paper wildly. Eriol this time was ready for the paper ball and caught it just before it hit the back of his head. This just made Tomoyo sweat-drop sheepishly but she knew he was going to do that..

Good catch Eriol-kun!

I got an idea!! Why don't we go to the dance together with Syaroan-kun and Sakura-chan?

Also I need you all to come by my house later today so I can get all your measurements!!

Tomoyo

__

What?!?! Measurements? Ack no....Tomoyo will make one of her outfits...we'll be there at her house till the next morning!! he sighed, beginning to write back her note.

Ok, this is the last note...

I think if Syaroan-kun and Sakura-chan went alone to the dance it would be better, ne?

That way they can all figure their 'problems' or whatever during their way over to the dance..

Later on? As in today? I think I can..but you talk to Sakura-chan and I'll talk to Syaroan-kun.

Eriol.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Stand still will yah?!?!" prodded Tomoyo

"I'm getting tired! Hurrryyyyyyy" whined Syaroan with his arms stretched wide.

"I will do it faster but you don't stop fidgeting!!" she groaned, about to pinch him with a needle.

"What a fun sight to see.." grinned Eriol.

"Hai..oh look Tomoyo about to poke Li-kun with a needle!!" giggled Sakura, feeling somewhat better after a LONG conversation with Kero-chan and Yue-san (although Yue didn't really help..very much.)

"Thank god I'm done!!!" sighed Syaroan relived.

"Eriol-kun..your turn!" Tomoyo grinned, lifting up a needle innocently while looking at him.

"Suffer." smirked Syaroan as he plops down upon the couch.

"Don't you dare Tomoyo-chan!!" pleaded Eriol.

"Do it! Do it!" chanted Sakura to Tomoyo.

"Naww...I can't..." she sighed, putting down the needle and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Arigato.." sighed Eriol relived.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun can you guys go downstairs and pick-up some thing's for me? I forgot the fabric for your dress and some other accessories..." wondered Tomoyo, giving a sly glance back at Eriol.

"Hai..be right back Tomoyo-chan!" answered Sakura already leaving the room.

"Wha? Oh..sure Tomoyo-chan.." running his hands across his unruly hair he stuffs one of his hands into his side pocket and follows Sakura downstairs..

"There really isn't anything downstairs is there?" inquired Eriol.

"Nai..just wanted to let those two alone.." she giggled locking the door so that they couldn't come back in. "Just be quiet..I wanna see what is going to happen!"

"How? I don't see you with your camcorder and you locked the door!!"

"Humph..you don't know me that well" she turned a small TV monitor on and it showed a image of Sakura and Syaroan going down the stairs, but a large distance between them.. "See! I got Kero-chan to videotape this for me in secret!" smiled Tomoyo innocently once more.

Eriol sweat-drops and makes a kawaii face.. "I get your point but look how far they are from each other!!"

"Shhh!!! Li-kun is saying something!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe?"

"D-Did you really mean everything that you said to me the other day?"

"Um..let's just find what Tomoyo-chan asked us to find for her and head back up, she must be waiting for us to come back up."

"Answer me, Sakura-chan..did you really mean everything you told me? And why has everything changed so..much? I mean why Junko-san?"

"...-_-..."

They just stopped at the bottom of the stairs standing still in mere silence that you could hear a soft flutter of wings in a distance (Kero-chan and the camcorder!! hehe) until the long and auburn-haired female broke their silence..

"I don't know, whether I meant it or not. I'm just so terribly confused I had secluded myself from this..avoided the smallest thought of you after you left, or even so the topic of you, it had been so hard whenever I tried to give up or in the least, get over you..as the days went by the pain just became more tormenting and I was almost driven to the point to use the Erase Card to erase the living memory of you..but I didn't have the will for such..demo..you came back like a dream, I never thought you would come back, I didn't even think you cared for me but I don't know if you like me or not, how do I know your back here to solve another family dilemma? I held on onto our memories when I used to capture the cards but somehow they had been locked deep within myself and so..met Junko he had some effect on me but not the same as I have for you, not pure love.." she whispered her final words unable to practically fight within herself it was like you could just suffocate from all this flurry of dilemmas..she braces herself, her hands rubbing against her arms as if she were frostbitten, just insecure about what her 'better half' would answer..

"Sakura-chan..I was deeply hurt by you various times might I add since I came back from Hong Kong, I never knew you felt this way..but before I left I thought that we would all be better off if you didn't know..when I first saw you I felt something different a feeling I never felt before..everybody judges me, knowing nothing about me, causing insecurities, because of someone's jealousy, losing all my privacy wanting much more normalcy, learning to appreciate mainly..Gifts my God has given me..coming to Japan at first had made me change and learn that you can live a life of normalcy even if you carry magic as a hidden burden. You taught me that and how to smile, laugh and appreciate the best things of life besides strain to your fullest. You're one of a kind Sakura-chan....I love you, Sakura-chan." His final words simply speak for themselves being completely genuine and zealous, his final statement entirely devoted to her whole being. Etching closer towards her side, hands reach out, feeling the softness of her cheeks and the depthless within those jade orbs of hers..a light susurration of a melody mixes along with the moment...

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why   
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
But you'll just tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for   
  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return   
  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

Her arms fail to obey her own commands and make up their own commands, stretching out towards the comforting form of his and embracing him tightly their lips connecting at a static speed her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck her reliving passion for him going from her lips onto..his. His own muscled arms holding him tight to her by her thin waist. They are almost interrupted by Kero falling over in deep anger as the 'brat' kisses his dear Sakura but the sound of him falling onto the ground with Tomoyo's camcorder is blocked by the blaring of a new song which echoes in their ears..

There you are  
In a darkened room  
You are all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me, come to me  
Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, run to me  
'Cause I'm dying  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
I wanna feel you deeply  
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away  
No no no no

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely, so why  
Why don't you let me love you..

The couple from upstairs being so impatient and losing the last image of the two finally approaching each other scramble out of the room after Tomoyo had adjusted the stereo system and find the two in a deep embrace, it just made her heart fall into a puddle of mush leaning against Eriol who just _had _to interrupt them with a _loud_ cough.

"Eriol-kun, why did you do that?!" elbowed Tomoyo as she scolded Eriol.

"I didn't do anything! My throat just feels..dry.." he claimed, reasoning.

"Where you two watching us all along?!?!?!" yelled Syaroan from downstairs while just turning into a big red tomato shade. Sakura was just too dead speechless to make something up at the moment and just turned their back to them all.

"Er..nai! We heard something so we came out to see what it was!" nodded Tomoyo, with another of her innocent smile but a nice big sweat-drop to complete the scene.

"But it was just you two making out.." grumbled Kero from behind them.

"KERO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Sakura, running up the stairs madly and covering his mouth shut.

"Mmmmmmmpphhh!!" struggled Kero slowly turning blue.

"You're going to kill Kerberus that way missy.." pointed out Eriol.

"Hoe?!" glancing down at the guardian she sweat-drops and scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"I take it you two are happy to have been picked out as dates for the dance huh?" stated Tomoyo, plainly.

"Hai" replied Syaroan, still in his embarrassment state.

Syaroan slowly made his way back up the stairs to join Sakura and the other two but they all just seemed to avoid the subject labeled 'Junko'. The measurements were all done, Sakura was done with scolding Kero and was going to leave him without any sweets for two dinners (guardian cruelty..tsk tsk...). Tomoyo was stuck on the TV replaying over and over the tape which Kero got recorded of Sakura and Syaroan. Eriol, Sakura, Kero and Syaroan all sweat-dropped immensely watching Tomoyo with glistening eyes, as she gazes at the screen, Sakura and Syaroan would just mostly blush and go completely clueless in front of each other the whole situation still a little awkward..

----------------------------||---------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked this chapter! But I will find out only after I see what my reviews are about!! Hope about good comments...just like say what should happen next and I'll problably make it happen!! Next chapter..THE DANCE!!! Wehoo ok hypah..forgive me you all!! – Bella AKA sakura343


	7. The Dance I

Author's Notes: Sowee I took so long! But with school and stuff...and my own laziness it just doesn't help much for me to write on..thanks for reviews! I hope I get more...hehe well CCS ain't my property so lets get on with the fic!!

Chapter 7

The Dance I

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan.." asked Syaroan, seating himself upon his couch.

"Hoe?"

"Isn't it weird that we ended paring up for the dance?"

"Yea I guess.."

"So pick you up at your house..say around..7 p.m. tomorrow?"

"Hai!!" nodded Sakura vigorously and blushing at how Syaroan has become direct.

"Sakura-chan, you feeling ok? You're red.."

"Hoe?!" sweat-dropped Sakura, lowering her head trying to cover up her redness. "I'm fine..just Sakura-chan gaski Li-kun!" giggled the auburn haired female.

"Li-kun? Cut the formalities Sakura-chan.." muttered Syaroan now becoming a little crimson himself.

"Alright, **Syaroan-kun**." grinning she cuddles up upon his couch, her head supported by his shoulder. Him, on the other hand is busy blushing furiously and attempting to change the TV channels, his hands shaking until the auburn haired female reaches over and setting a light kiss upon his lips and thus later resting her head upon his chest. "Someone's heart beat is at light's speed.." taunted Sakura evilly.

"Uh..." blinked Syaroan furiously dropping the remote and changing the already reddening hue into a bright scarlet one. Seconds pass by in silence as the 'little wolf' slowly recovers himself and turns back into his original 'color'. "Sakura-chan, I think we both have been avoiding a certain subject since we left Tomoyo-chan's house.." looking back at Sakura into her deep emerald orbs just 'checking' if she 'caught his drift'. Apparently she didn't..(Bella's *sakura343* expression = ^_^") "Junko-san..what about him now?"

"Er..Junko-kun? I dunno..I guess I'll have to break up with him..but..but.."

"You can't?" finished Syaroan for her.

"Hai..besides you should be worried with onii-chan!!" jumped Sakura.

"Humph..fine we each got our problems to deal with..." groaned Syaroan.

"Not really...Kero-chan will beat you dead!" whimpered Sakura, hugging him. "My poor little wolfie!' cried Sakura mockingly.

"Hey! Quit it!!" whined Syaroan glancing up at the clock. "I guess you should be going now, otherwise onii-chan will kill his little 'kaijuu'.."

"I'm NOT a kaijuu!" pouted Sakura turning her head away.

"Gomen gomen!!" smiled Syaroan, keeping her enveloped in his arms. "Shall we go?"

"Hai!" she smiled enjoying every waking moment aside him.

Walking down the sidewalk, arms around each other they chatted about what each once has been doing between the lost time of each other's absence..Syaroan didn't have much to say just about his sisters nagging him still and the elders complaining about the loss of the Cards, nothing much about it all..it was and always is almost business only. He would think that this would just bore Sakura but she was in fact interested in his 'chores' in Hong Kong..as for her she would talk about how things after he left, how depressed she was..she almost cried right there as she told him how she felt and how no one could really console her, how Junko was now the 'rebound' guy and how she never managed to say the three simple words out towards him..other then that (which might I add cleared up alot of questions Syaroan was having..) she then began to mention on how their other friends had carried on but always remembered on how Meiling had tortured them all..Syaroan's eyes began to narrow into a frown reaching up to the Kinomoto residence leaving Sakura on the front step.

"Would you like to come in Syaroan-kun? I hate to see you walk back and forth with no rest.." grinned Sakura, a gentle smile across her face.

"Er...but what if Touya...you know.." continued on Syaroan a little nervous but not ready for another battle of glares.

"You're going to have to face him sometime..but I don't think onii-chan is home yet." Reasoned Sakura, opening the door and encountering Kero's face as she stepped in.

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SAKURA-CHAN?!?! I DEMAND MY SWEETS!!!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled Kero in front of her in his 'stuffed doll' form, the 'impact' of his voice made both Sakura and Syaroan fly away from the house and out onto the sidewalk. (talk about voice projection, ne?)

In anime style, Sakura's head is large and angry as she begins to yell back at Kero sending him flying onto the stairs.."**WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! I GOT YOUR SWEETS OK?! YOU DON'T NEED TO KILL OUR EARDRUMS!!**"

Syaroan, crawls backwards, sweat-dropping with his eyes wide watching the usually peaceful Sakura insanely mad and yelling at Kero. _Note to self, **never** to upset Sakura..neeeeeeeeverrr_ He looked a little shocked and scared when Sakura turned to look at him with her angered face still. He smiled sheepishly, standing up and taking her by his hand into the house.

"Gomen Syaroan-kun...but Kero just scared the living hell off me...and got me mad.."

"It's ok..I understand and now I know that I shall never try to get you that mad..ever."

"Hehehe.." sweat-dropped Sakura.

"Uhhh....what happened......BRAT!" bellowed Kero as he woke up flying straight towards Syaroan and biting at his finger.

"KERO..........." glared Sakura menacingly, pointing up towards her room upstairs. Kero simply sighed and shaked his head, flying up and into Sakura's room, locking himself up into the Book. Meanwhile, Syaroan just stared down at him finger watching it slowly bleed. "Syaroan-kun! Gomen gomen! Kero-chan isn't usually this pestering you know...here let me help bandage your finger.." she smiled setting him down on a chair while she got some disinfectant and a Band-Aid for his finger.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." spoke Syaroan as she bandaged his finger even though it was hurt that much..

"Hey there kaijuu!!!" spoke out the one and only kaijuu lover, Touya. "Ei...what's he doing here?!" snarled Touya glaring at Syaroan menacingly.

"I'm not a kaijuu!! And quit this damn glare duel of you two..." burst in Sakura standing between the two of them.

"And I'm just ready to leave, Touya-san.." spoke Syaroan softly, turning away and walking off. "Ja ne Sakura-chan, Touya-san..be ready at 6 at least..I know how girls tend to take _some_ time to get ready." he chuckled swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Ja ne Syaroan-kun!" smiled Sakura glad to see him not being stubborn as Touya, her onii-chan now glaring at the Touya with a angry look.

"What was that about kaijuu?" inquired Touya.

"Stop being so callow onii-chan...you know that I've out grown the stage of being a kaijuu..and for your information tomorrow is the dance and the sensei ended up pairing me and Syaroan to the dance."

"Nani?!?!"

"You heard me, now stop being so bull-headed..I'm going to bed now tomorrow is a **_big_** day.." she spoke literally and then whispered.. "for you and Junko-san I guess.."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ugh, I don't have ANYTHING to wear!! What am I supposed to do?!?!" blurted out Sakura from rummaging the depths of her closet.

"I need sweets...where are my sweets Sakura-chan?" pondered Kero-chan as he sat in mid-air floating with his legs crossed.

"Kero-chan...I don't have anything to wear and you're worried about sweets?!" whined the quite outraged Sakura.

"Well you shouldn't be worried because isn't Tomoyo-chan making your outfit?" answered Kero calmly with a smirk.

"Nani?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Instead of leaving me go wild in search of something to wear?"

"Payback..you left me two days without sweets!"

Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed hopelessly and glancing at the clock marking, 6:24 PM.. "Eeekk!! I gotta go take a shower! But where's Tomoyo-chan?!?!" shrieked Sakura beginning to storm in and out of her room frantically each time picking something that she needs or just storming back into the room to drop something that she didn't really need..Kero was rather amused watching Sakura spring back and forth like a thousand times finally to take her shower..Stepping out the bathroom in a pink robe and a pink towel wrapped around her long hair in a turban. "Has Tomoyo-chan called?"

"Nai...but the brat did..he said he's going to come by a little earlier than planned." replied Kero while busily playing yet another videogame.

"How early?"

"Erm...what time is it now?"

"6:40 PM"

"He's coming...in like 5 minutes."

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeee?" shrieking and panicking at the same time she looks back and forth madly, blow drying her hair and slipping something on before he would see her completely inappropriate. Glancing out of the window a trio of dark figures are approaching her house, she figured they were Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaroan..but Kero didn't mention that Eriol and Tomoyo would be also coming over. _Syaroan-kun looks so hot in a tux... _she thought but soon slapping herself for such thought about him..Soon the doorbell ring was echoing from downstairs and into her room.

"Ohaiyo!!" she smiled as she opened the door widely to the trio.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan." They all answered politely.

"Nani? Demo..Sakura-chan you don't plan to go to the dance like that do you?" surveyed Eriol as he glanced up and down at her outfit, a pair of jean flares and a baby doll top.

"Hehehe....I was waiting for Tomoyo-chan to bring my outfit..." she sweat-dropped and glanced over at Syaroan who looked a little uncomfortable with the suit on, fidgeting at his tie, shortly realizing Sakura was gazing at him he flushed immediately into his crimson self. She smiled closing her eyes and leaning slightly over towards him....but the moment was broken by Tomoyo.

"Come on, hurry! We don't have much time! What if I need to put some adjustments on her outfit?! It'll be Syaroan-kun's fault ne..." blabbered on Tomoyo, shoving Sakura up the stairs.

"Daidouji-san...." hissed Syaroan watching the purple-eyed 'devil' take his Sakura away.

"OMG Tomoyo-chan this is gorgeous! I love this!! And your dress is soo ravishing too!" she exclaimed while gazing at the dress laid out on her bed and glancing back at Tomoyo's own dress. A wine colored dress with light drapes at the front with a sheer mesh and straps which are decorated by butterflies and at the back of the dress the straps are crisscrossed and the brim of the dress just barely touching at her feet. As for Sakura's dress it was long like Tomoyo's but instead it was more of a ivory and pink tone the bottom part of her dress was of a satin like fabric that would reflect from an ivory into a soft rose tone..the top part was strapless with a V-cut at the bottom making it look like a two-piece outfit but it wasn't. The top was strapless and decorated by cracked-ice beaded bodice, all majique knit that formed a cherry blossom in the middle.

"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Tomoyo wildly, and busily videotaping Sakura in the dress from the front and from behind. Sakura just sweat-dropped.

"How much longer you two??? It's like 7:15!! The dance starts at 8!!!" called out a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Sheesh, where's almost done!! Don't worry we'll get there in time!"

"Touuuuuuuya-sannnn!!" cried out Nakuru from downstairs grabbing the poor guy by the neck.

"Shimatta, please Nakuru-chan..I need oxygen!" growled Touya struggling to get away from her. "Hurry up kaijuu!!" he cried out as Nakuru still continued her hold on him.

"Did you really have to call Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan over?" inquired Syaroan.

"Not really..but they wanted to see Sakura-chan..and Suppi-chan wanted to bug Kero-chan as well.." answered Eriol.

"And beat that guardian in something more challenging then those childish videogames..." continued on Spinel Sun giving a sly look towards Kero.

"Those videogames are challenging Spinel..more then you I should add." retorted Kero.

"Watch it stuffed doll..."

"At least I'm not a stuffed doll with butterfly wings..."

"Stop it you two...if you guys are going to fight let me make some popcorn to watch!!" chirped Nakuru gleefully making the two sweat-drop and fall over anime style.

All their bickering was interrupted by the rushing footsteps of a girl with a camcorder just swooning over another girl and squealing in delight "Oh Sakura-chan!! You look so pretty!! Make way everyone Sakura-chan is ready so we can go!" (You'd think she wouldn't bring a camcorder for such occasion....) Sakura just walked down the stairs stiffly avoiding the most eye-contact with the camera. "Tomoyooo-chan turn that thing off!!" whimpered Sakura, looking down at the steps, mortified. Syaroan rose from his seat on the couch watching that beautiful girl walk down the steps, the love of his life looked more gorgeous then ever, her hair was curled upwards with cherry blossom hairpins.

"Hey, kid shut your mouth I can see some drool forming there.." pointed out Spinel as he poked at Syaroan's shoulder.

Syaroan shook his head and 'shooed' away the other 'stuffed doll' and went back onto gazing at the 'camera shy' Sakura, even though 3 years have passed she hasn't changed much..but on what she's changed was for the better, no doubt about it..except for the whole Junko being her now 'ex-boyfriend'.

"Hey brat quit looking at my sister like that!!" jumped in Touya, almost about to slam Li's head straight onto the wall but was stopped by Yukito.

"Calm down Touya-san..don't you see it? Syaroan-san would never do anything to hurt Sakura-chan. It's just that simple." smiled Yukito while finishing up what must have been his 5th bowl of noodles.

"K-K-Koibito.." muttered Sakura while linking arms with Syaroan looking down at the floor, perplexed.

"Sugoi!!!!!!!!!" chimed in Tomoyo, the camera now focused onto the dumbfounded Syaroan and the scarlet toned Sakura.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Figuring that they were going to arrive late at the dance Tomoyo had arranged to get her LIB (Ladies in Black..hehe) to take them 4 to the dance, Touya had remained mad and was also busily trying to get Nakuru off him back at home, Spinel and Kero were having a battle with Kero's favorite videogame and Yukito just remained there with Mr. Kinomoto..eating. Upon arriving there, the theatre room looked ir-recognizable. It looked much larger then what it usually looks like, from top to bottom it was decorated in the usual oriental style, black with orange and a little bit of red setting the ambience to be mysterious. Music was already playing and no trouble was there to encounter with their other friends. Chiharu was with Yamazaki, Naoko was with some guy and so was Rika. Finally the emerald duo found Junko standing at the back with the girl he ended up paring with. He sure didn't look happy..before he could notice her she quickly ducked behind Syaroan.

"Oi! What are you doing?" giggled Rika, pushing Sakura out from behind Syaroan.

Sakura remained quiet but was rudely 'pushed' onto the dance floor by Tomoyo, "Stop being so pushy!" she complained but then ended, "You savage..." and shot a glare at Tomoyo but it was just a playful one. "Li-kunnnnn!!!" she cried out 'dramatically' as she's slowly being 'sucked' into the dance floor by her girl friends.

"Huh? Sakura-chan?! Where did she go? She was here a minute ago.." glanced about Syaroan now left alone with Eriol.

"She's having fun...rather then standing still like a telephone pole." Eriol commented with a smirk.

"You are my descendant but that doesn't give you the right to always make fun of me..I could whip your ass.."

"Pardon me I think you would much rather kick someone else's ass rather then my own.." he reasoned, cocking his head towards the distant dark figure of Junko. "Hmm..there's still something about him...I can't really put my finger on it but there's something about him.."

"You can feel it too?"

"Yeah...enough about it I'm sure it's probably nothing now go after your cherry blossom, little wolf." He groaned, walking away from Syaroan and disappearing in the muddle of people.

Syaroan slowly began to make his way into the dance floor, funny although until now he hasn't learnt how to dance.. _This is embarassing..I can't dance even if my life depended on it!! And look..Sakura-chan dances so well she fits into everything so perfectly, and does everything perfectly..that's what she got me hooked on first but later on her looks those eyes!! Infinite jaded orbs so buoyant and composed..ai shiteru Sakura-chan!!_ Things seem so much easier now, his return not being a total loss and now having a deserving reason as to sojourn in Japan and not go back to Hong Kong, away from his 'better half'. Reaching over towards Sakura, he gently picks up her hand and slowly leans over towards her, whispering into her ear, "Sakura-chan..I can't dance..not even if Eriol tried to whip up some magic for it!"

"Hoee?!?" stopping in the middle of the dance floor she sweat-dropped (**big time**) and laughed, grabbing Syaroan's other hand, "I can't believe you, you can't dance? The almighty Syaroan-kun can't dance? It's so easy! Here, follow my lead..." she smiled and began to dance along to the beat, cautiously moving her limbs along to the music, Syaroan began to copy her but his movements looked so 'uptight'.. 

"Li-kun, loosen up! You look like a robot!" joked Chiharu.

"You know, dancing actually originated from back to the times of the Egyptians, while they built the pyramids they created a specific choreography to help make the building of th—" Yamazaki was suddenly interrupted by Chiharu with a sharp slap on the back of his head which widened his eyes as he sweat-dropped and fell over onto her.

"Humph..serves you right for lying Takashi-san!" blurted out Chiharu as she began to drag him away, hence he was beginning to continue his 'story'. The others just sweat-dropped while Sakura and Syaroan looked at each other, blinked once and looked at them and said in unison "Yamazaki-san was lying?". Tomoyo giggled at the two, they just suited each other perfectly..leaving the two puzzled. At the far side of the building leaning against the wall stood the tall dark figure, a dark glitter within those ebony eyes and a obscure grin lightly showing in the dim lighting of the place...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok I sucked..I know I know....this chapter was boring and stuff...blah blah....sorry ppl..but it will get better!! Just read and review and it'll serve as a motivation!! So see yah!! Look forward to The Dance II...'cause I'm looking forward for it..hehe...


	8. The Dance II

Author's note: Ok gunna be short..but rather upset at not gettin so much reviews...=[ but it will get better!!

"Why?!?" whined Sakura, hands holding his wrist as Li attempted to run off from the dance floor.

"Because it's useless! Matte, I'll never be able to dance!" that was his comeback..

"That's because you won't loosen up!" she groaned now slowly being dragged from the dance floor and onto the side. _Ii..thank God I haven't seen Junko-san yet..it'll just be so awkard, but what if he didn't come?_

"Aiya........" he muttered under his breath

"Oya-oya! What are we supposed to do if you won't dance?"

"Not dance?"

"Hoe?!"

"Eto....not dance?" repeated Syaroan.

"Syaroan-kun it's called a dance because we're supposed to dance.."

"I danced!"

"No..you just stood there shaking your legs stiffly."

"Humph."

"Yatta!! Slow music..this is easy to dance to..even for someone as uptight as you.."

"Kuso.."

"Hoe?"

"Nothing.."

"Come on...." whimpered Sakura pitifully, looking into his dark mahogany orbs with puppy eyes.

"Stop it!" he blurted out, shaking his head in fractions while turning beet red.

"What? I didn't do anything..." blinking she inched closer to his side, arms swathing around his waist.

"Ee..." he nodded squarely, his own arms swathing themselves around her thin waist. Grunting he finally takes defeat, "You win, but can we go somewhere a little more 'private' then being in here? I don't want to 'embarrass' myself.."

"Hai...suuure Syaroan-kun.." she giggled, taking his hand and slowly leading him out.

"How kawaii!" shrieked Tomoyo from the other side, recording (how sad...I feel sorry for Eriol-kun)

"Tomoyo-chan...you can turn off the camcorder now...they left.." prodded Eriol.

"But we can go outside as well then!"

"Nai..I don't think it would be the best idea I'm as curious as you are about my descendent as you are! But give them some privacy.."

"But─"

"No buts!"

~ outside ~

Stealthy figure of another intergresses into the shadows of the night his movements swift like a feline. Leaning against a back of an oak tree he crouched, arms upon his knees as he sat absentmindedly while fiddling with a cherry blossom petal particularly awaiting someone or just two certain people.. _This isn't over...despite this insignificant form of mine I still have enough strength. I must figure what this insignificant other is up to _Thoughts are to silenced as the footsteps of a couple emerge onto scene.

"No one is around Syaroan-kun..so relax and let's slow dance." she whispered softly into his ear.

"Umm...ok...but you gotta help me out here.." he muttered, pulling back her hand.

"It's easy..don't worry." with a smile she gently positioned herself in front of him taking his warm hands and placing them upon her waist, she giggled at the way his face turned red with his arms around her waist but was soothed down by a gentle kiss upon his cheek, she then places her arms around his neck tilting her head a bit to the side, "Something wrong? You're just getting redder and redder..."

"Nothing! I'm good..." he answered shaking his head vigorously.

"Hai..ok this is what you do next..slowly pace side to side back and forth and I'll follow you but not too fast just slowly..." she started out nudging him gently. 

"Um...." he said plainly, slowly pacing side to side and guiding her by pressing at her waist gently.

She would blush lightly each time he paced and the light pressure applied upon her waistline, now leaving her head to edge closer to his shoulder leaning her head close to him, slender fingers caress at the nape of his neck. He would gently take deep breaths to absorb the unique cherry blossom scent on her silky hair while her fingers touched with a satiny and heavenly touch. The dark figure stood still just awaiting, outlooking through his midnight orbs and using the moon's strongest light which accentuated the dancing duo. _Those eyes...the complete determination, refinement, tenderness and serenity.... _Sakura and Syaroan begin to slow their pace..Syaroan would take the first step this time.. _"Ai shiteru Sakura-chan"_ The emerald eyed female began to approach closer to him locking her eyes into his mahogany ones, eyes close once more leaning over towards his lips, Syaroan began to do the same pulling her closer towards her....the mood was just broken away faster then it had began. Syaroan had thrown Sakura to the ground defending her with his sword against the dark color of the another, an assumed form which was similar to one of the Clown/Sakura Cards but not the same..it couldn't be a card because they've collected all of them already.

~*~*~*~*~

told you this was a short chapter...but I'm continuing so I I hope you all enjoyed...R+R!


	9. Pain...

Sakura was gone swiftly using the Fly card but was just rather tempted to use her Sakura Cards to help Syaroan but..they were gone. _HOE?!?! Where is Syaroan-kun and the other 'thing'?!_ As for that, the midnight figure had hustled off into the public park having Syaroan follow the figure with his sword. The figure is no more then a blur ahead of him now, as the knifelike leaves and thin branches cut at his lightly tanned skin soon the form came to halt in a secluded area only with the bright moon illuminating above them. Syaroan was now clearly able to define who this 'aggressor' was.

"Junko-kun..." he muttered in fighting stance, blade aimed directly towards the standing form.

"Humph, ignorant brat" arms crossed, Junko's form appeared a little different, a dark shadowy mantle splayed over his back which when it would oscillate it would reflect back nothing you could barely see the lines that outlined the form as the mantle covered the tall configuration almost blending him into the background of the trees.

"What do you want? Sakura-chan has already chosen the one she wants to be with, and if you really care for her you should let her be since she is happy."

"A little vain of you to say such...aren't you the one that left with no news and suddenly came back to just take her back as if she has no business?"

"I had my reasons, you do not deserve her although.."

"How would you know?"

"Because I can feel it."

"Fight me then." pronounced Junko.

Syaroan growled under his breath his arms outstretched with the powerful blade enveloped at his fingertips awaiting Junko to make the first move, they slowly began to encircle each other eyes set upon each other, Syaroan's teeth clenched tightly with his dark cinnamon narrow eyes. Junko leapt high into the air flipping backwards to fall behind Syaroan quickly squatting to the ground and swiping his leg across Syaroan's standing form knocking him over and releasing his sword. His blade flew off from his grasp only a few short meters although but he wouldn't have enough time to grab hold of it before Junko were to strike again. Syaroan flipped back onto his feet resuming his pose, racing forth towards Junko it looked like he was going to leap and attack from above making the dark-haired other to block his upper half, wrong! Syaroan briskly headed downwards his fists flinging towards the abdomen sending Junko towards a tree giving him enough time to retrieve back his sword. (A/N: gimme a break I dunno how to describe a fight really well..) Blade is set back onto its rightful place and aimed directly towards Junko who already stood recovered from the blow.

"Come on...give me your best shot..I don't know what it will prove anyways.." sighed Junko shaking his head with one hand resting in one of his side pockets.

"What do mean?" questioned Syaroan, still with a firm grip on his blade.

"Even if you do get to me what have you proven?" grunted Junko with a light snicker.

"..."

"Speechless? Less talk and more physical action? You've always been like that, not much talk more of pleasing the others and putting mostly the others over yourself and pushing others away...took you a while to finally tell Sakura-chan."

"?!" 

"Surprised? Shouldn't be..if someone from the infamous Li clan can't sense me."

"Wakarimasen..." Syaroan shook his head, remembering to have sensed something but it was just to faint..probably he must have blocked his concentration or because of Sakura's strong aura..

Junko lifted his hand out from his pocket a gold locket laid upon his pale palm, "See this? Was for my dear Sakura-chan.."

"Don't change the subject, how do you know about me?"

"About you? Easy..let's say I got friends in high places. Now look at this locket.." hand extended towards Syaroan, whom drops his blade to his side and approaches closer to look at the locket. The locket looked a lot like a Sakura blossom finely decorated with thin lines of white gold and petite crystalline jewels which outlined perfectly the letter 'S'.

"Okay..I looked at it..what about it?"

"Nothing..just wanted to show it to you a little memory for your afterlife.." muttered Junko swiping away Syaroan's sword and using it to plunge it deep into his stomach..but he's blocked because one's sword will not contradict his own master and instead disperses itself before cutting deep into Syaroan's abdomen. Syaroan began to step backwards his hands pressing against the gash to stop the blood flow. His eyes glared back at Junko's own going back into battling position..

"SYAROAN-KUN!!!" screamed a femine voice close by.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan?" whispered Syaroan in between deep breaths.

"Syaroan-kun!!! Gomen gomen I couldn't wait for you to come back!! I felt something..." began the desperate Sakura, hugging him tightly, her head leaned right next to his followed with a soft sob..Something is not right.. That was it. The moment she found out Syaroan was hurt..and by Junko..she could feel his pain as the blood slowly trickled onto her satiny skin. "Junko-san!!! Doushite...?"

"..." Junko just stood there watching Sakura hugging Syaroan...the vision of Sakura running over to Syaroan a little painful.. (Boy..now someone sure feels he's in Meilin's shoes..LOL)

"Doushite?!" demanded Sakura, holding the quickly paling Syaroan.

"I...I..." he stammered his mantle now enveloping him like dark flames dissolving himself into 2 parts..one taking a form of a Clow Card..and the other of a lost soul..

"HOE?!?!?!" blinked Sakura once. Twice. And yet she couldn't believe it..Syaroan himself looked as puzzled watching the two different forms..the Lost Soul began to speak first with a grief voice..

"I-I-I'm sorry...I never meant for it to come to such extremes...but please understand I had no idea of what consequences I would cause for you two...you see back when I still a mortal and not a vagrant soul destined to survive in this forest, I had a beloved one like yours Syaroan Li, but you see she was stolen away from me by another which caused me too much of pain to live upon thing is..I never confessed to her about my love until I killed myself..as a vagrant soul I came upon another being who knew what pain was like..." sighed the Lost Soul, leaving the other figure to continue.

"I am a Clow Card, long since lost and banished from the sacred Book by Clow Reed himself..The Pain..I crossed paths with this Lost Soul and with him we combined ourselves to form Junko..and being a Clow Card I do possess powers to sense the Card Captors..we've lurked ever since Sakura-chan has become the Card Mistress and so we came forth..I couldn't let the Card Mistress to sense me so this Lost Soul covered up my powers..forgive me..and please? Do me a favor? Lock me as one of your Sakura Cards?" 

Sakura nodded and stepped forth and released her Star Key and chanted "Return to thy humble form, Pain Card!" The Card began to dissipate and change back into a now Sakura Card. At the same time the Lost Soul waved and picked up the locket, placing it gently onto her hands _–Forgive me...-_ the soul began to glow lightly and fade away into the heavens.

"The Pain..." mumbled Sakura holding the card in one hand while with the other she held the locket.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" squeaked another voice, Kero.

"Sakura-chan..are you alright?" asked Yue plainly.

"Hai..arigatou.." smiled Sakura weakly. "Yue..can you heal Syaroan? For me?"

"I'll try...it was mostly his sword that did the damage, all that I can be able to do it just keep him from getting worse he'll have to heal back on his own.."

"Arigato Yue.." sniffed Sakura now beside Syaroan's side.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Ok sorta confusing chapter..but I hope you all liked it...next time...dum te dum!! AWAIT ME!!!


	10. All For You

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long but here is the epilogue..and the usual..CCS ain't mine!

Chapter 10 or also known as the Epilogue

All For You.

Sakura sat outside the school building a light sheen of sweat from the cheerleading practice her pom-poms still at her hands as her slender fingers play with the pom-poms. Tomoyo was sitting a few yards away with Eriol trying to get her camcorder, once more probably arguing about how Tomoyo is camera shy but somehow loves to tape others..humph figures she would rather embarrass someone else other then herself at times. Tomoyo seemed vexed, pouting and putting her hands on her hips demanding Eriol to hand her back the camcorder..oh well Eriol was having too much fun just hovering over her as she blushed and tried to keep a straight face while looking into the camera lens.

__

Those two...Eriol-kun is acting like a little kid and I thought he was the MATURE one..hah! And Tomoyo is having a taste of her own medicine...

Sakura stared at the two for a few seconds now beginning to feel lonely, who wouldn't? Being just there with her pom-poms? Very FUN. Head is cocked to the side as she sweat-drops seeing Tomoyo now er..pissed? Tomoyo was now running after Eriol screaming like Meilin when she was angry or something, Eriol just kept running with her camcorder waving with his free hand. _OMG..those two...they're worse then me and Syaroan-kun when we fight!!! But wait...we use magic though..so it kinda gets a little destructive.._ As if Eriol read her mind about using magic he created a shield around himself leaving the poor Tomoyo to go head first onto the shield anime style. (Like..her eyes became big spirals and had a doozy face on her..-l-) Eriol smiled innocently and pointed over to Sakura and from his lip movement it seemed like he said 'It was her! She made the shield! I did nothing..' Taken back, she leans back onto the bench waving her hands and shaking her head sideways "Matte!! I didn't do anything Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun lying!!" Luckily for Sakura's own sake her wolf showed up and took her by her arms, Sakura shrieked at the sudden pull and began to squirm "AHH!!!!!!" Syaroan hushed her, sweat-dropping a bit. 

"Calm down Sakura-chan..." assured Syaroan, letting his grip on her arms loose.

"Syaroan-kun?!?! Gomen nasai Syaroan-kun..." answered a red shaded Sakura

"Having fun watching the two?"

"Hai! It's funny seeing Tomoyo-chan go bizerk" giggled Sakura wrapping her arms tightly around his waist rubbing her head adoringly against his chest. Syaroan poked her gently on the side with a light wince across his face.

"Er...pain Sakura-chan..still hurts a little.."

"Pain? Don't remind me of that...that...card"

"Sakuuuurraaaa-channn it's over...I thought we put that behind us months ago..and I'm talking about my wound."

"Oh. Right. Okay then. Gomen."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she muttered, picking up her pom-poms from the floor.

"Something I said now?"

"Nothing."

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" cried out Syaroan on the verge of pulling out his hair.

The two walked back to her house still 'arguing', Sakura wouldn't tell Syaroan if something was wrong or not and Syaroan persisted the whole way by any means, nuzzling her neck, whisper sweet nothings into her ear, tickle her gently etc..at her doorstep she invited Syaroan in and assured no one would be home till later at night. Syaroan walked in carefully as so he wouldn't be surprised by Kero once more, sitting down upon the couch.

"Sakura-chan why are you mad???" inquired Syaroan once more

"I'm..not...."

"not mad?"

"not telling you" she grinned.

Sakura slowly crept up towards Syaroan's side who now covered his face with his hands in frustration not knowing what to do now. She giggled at him _I feel so sorry for you..but it's so cute to see you like this!! I hope you understand that I only get 'mad' at you just for some harmless 'fun' and because the best part of fighting..is the making up Syaroan-kun!_

"Syaroan-kun.."

"?"

"Smile..smile, smile, smile, smile because it's the second best thing you can do with your lips!" smiled Sakura, lunging herself upon him into a tight hug after a while she sat back and tilted her head to the side, slender fingers playing with his unruly hair.

"What's the first thing then?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know...grin?"

Sakura falls off the couch anime style, "Nai, Syaroan-kun! I'll give you a hint.." Eye close, leaning over towards him a light sweet kiss planted onto his lips, so tender and warm as the two slowly begin to explore 'familiar' terrain after a while she breaks the kiss and beams blissfully.

"Sakura..why were you mad at me?"

"Er...to tell you the truth.I wasn't mad at you..I just love the way you get frustrated when you think I'm mad..it's just...too kawaii!!" beamed Sakura once more with little stars in her eyes. "Dasuki desu more then life itself Syaroan-kun.."

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan..but I'm hurt now!!"

"Doushite? The best part of fighting is the making up!" reasoned Sakura.

"It's all for your benefit huh?"

"Nooo..you take part in it.." nodded Sakura cuddling up into his arms.

__

Fin

Corny ending huh? I know it sucked I know I know...this story wasn't excatly the best too I guess..oh well hopefully soon I'll put up another fic =]


End file.
